Struggle of Powers
by Jake the Sage
Summary: It started with a few unique individuals. A girl who could walk through walls, a man who caught on fire and didn't burn, the person who could breath underwater and then many others. R


**2010**

Jake the Sage

DISCLAIMER! I own ALL of this so if anyone steals my ideas there'll be hell to pay, along with souls ^^ [mmmm yummy souls]

BTW, more chapters to be added when I can . . .

**[**Struggle of Powers**]**

It started with a few unique individuals. A girl who could walk through walls, a man who caught on fire and didn't burn, the person who could breath underwater and then many others. In a couple years all the countries of the world have made these people, or "Supers", into unbelievable weapons of mass destruction. World Wars are widespread and the world is on the brink of total obliteration. Now a few countries have used their Supers to drag people with superhuman abilities from other dimensions to help tip the balance of power in the war.

**PROGLOGUE, **_**"A Wish"**_

"What IS War? I was once told that war is defined as a conflict carried on by force of arms, either between nations or between parties within a nation; and is either by land, sea, or air. But what the meaning of the words can't tell is the horrors of war . . .

Long before I was born this hellish war had been fought for a cause many have long forgotten. Mothers and their children have been separated or even slaughtered in each other's faces. The nightmares play through my head every night with no relief as echoes of screams continue to plague me.

I may only be a child, and prone to foolish beliefs, but I honestly wish a savior would come down from the sky to save us- like it says in the 'good book'. Please . . . we need a savior . . ."

**CHAPTER ONE, **_**"An Event That Shook the World"**_

The televisions flickered as people walked through the bustling city; Christmas was near and the snow fall was heavy underneath everyone's foot. With the last few days of present shopping drawing to a rapid close there was a lot more traffic.

"It's always like this," a young lady says as she clings to her boyfriend, her red mittens brushing his blue jacket sleeves, "Why do we always come out when the traffics this bad?"

"Because you said you wanted to find that gift for your sister," the lady's man reminded her while moving her brown hair away from her face. Giving a smile she leaned her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh as they continued to walk. The snow crunched underneath their winter boots until they stopped, spotting a crowd gathering around the sets of televisions in a store window, "Wonder what's so interesting?"

"Really honey? It can't be that important," she protested as she followed. The image of a costumed man saving people from an air plane crash reflected in her wide green eyes as he looked on solemnly. The footage cut away to the news reporter as he read from the prompter, "That was the situation in the skies over down town Los Angeles as yet another of these so called 'supers' do the impossible."

The screen in the televisions split and a women, scientist and well known politician appeared in each screen. The conversation shifted from the amazing deed the "super" had done to the supposed origins of this, what the politician had called these individuals, "abominations." A loud boom shattered the televisions and the glass of the store. People scream and panic as the glass and metal around them breaks, bends and warps. Another loud boom resounds over the atmosphere of panic, causing everyone to stop and look skyward. The sun, at its noon position, is slowly being blocked out by something; yet the moon is also clearly visible. Everyone's breathing slows while the black disk covers the sun, causing the entire Earth to be plummeted into a shadowy full scale eclipse.

This eclipse was different; instead of one section of the world being dark, the whole of the planet was under the shadow of this mysterious force. Like the planet itself, the people of the world thought as one too, "What's going on!"

"What the-?"

"Something bad is going to happen."

And so it continued that way until the ground beneath them began to shake in a terrible manner. With the "eclipse" now five minute old the Earth grew darker and darker until no one could see a few feet in front of them. As it grew darker, it also grew colder. When you couldn't see hardly anything it felt as if the entire Earth was below freezing and you could see the faint streams of your breath as you exhale one of the few things you can see; whenever someone spoke it echoed eerily as people lost in the blackness searched out for one another. Then the tremors began to get serious, no one could stand and the echoes of falling buildings were all encompassing. A women's scream pierced the darkness and that was the last noise anyone heard; for all grew silent. Even when someone attempted to speak, words could not be verbalized- a dead silence.

Then in a flash the world began to grow brighter and brighter with each passing second! The blackness had lifted and in its steed was a blinding light, but not from the sun; no, this was from some other source! Those with abilities looked up to see a giant funnel in the sky, but normal humans could not see these phenomena. To all those who posses even the smallest ability . . . it appeared as if the funnel in the sky had came to life. It withered around like a snake and moved back and forth, as if searching for someone or something; that thing it soon found. To all "supers" on this Earth it seemed as if it had locked onto just them . . . and was starring them down with unseeing eyes. Then the world once again grew black. There was no sound, no sights, it wasn't too hot or too cold, and you felt as if you were floating. Many wondered if they had died, others thought they were unconscious. Suddenly everyone was snapped to their senses when various sounds ring out. Gunfire, people screaming, bombs exploding- total war!

One of those people who had been brought through the tunnel was a young boy names Omar. Looking around and the panicking people he thought to himself, "What on Earth!" A bomb went off next to him, killing a man as he stood there in a daze, scared for his life Omar ran to a coffee shop. "I'll be safe in here for now." To Omar's surprise the coffee shop he had been in so many times had been completely destroyed. In fact everywhere people looked familiar things where foreign and alien. Nothing was as it should have been, and the soldiers marching and firing at each other added to the confusion. Seeing other hunkering down not too far from him Omar made a mad dash and slid into the fox hole and looked at each person's dirty faces. An explosion caught their attention as all of the soldiers ran off. Now alone Omar stood amongst the ruins and looked around, a news paper smacking him in the face. Removing it read, "Southern Military Counterstrike Leaves Hundreds Dead"

"Let me see that!" the man standing next to Omar ordered as he held his hand out, tapping his foot in impatience. Omar, not being one to put up much of a struggle, meekly handed the paper over to the man. Looking at it he handed it to the women next to him, her green nails clasping around the nearly shredded paper. She read it over and then handed it back to the man, "It's over ten years old!"

"Uh . . . M-my name is O-Om-Omar," he stumbled over his worlds as he occasionally glanced at the man, who stood at least a foot taller than himself, "And you?"

"My name is Eric and she is Pamela," the man said as he folded the paper and stuffed it into his back pocket. He then spins around and two medium sized rocks flew from the ground to his fists, "Okay! Come on out or I'll make you!"

Omar was stunned to see the person standing next to him was one of the so called "supers" and he didn't even realize that Eric had been yelling at the group of people he had hidden with. The people knew that he wasn't lying, a few came out at first, and then the entire group. It was mostly women and children, with only a few males; each looked ragged and was very thin. Not a one of them spoke or even looked at neither Eric nor Pamela. A child within the group started to cry and Pamela, being kind hearted, gasped and dug threw her pockets looking for something and then walked over to them, "We mean no harm . . . we only want to know what happened here."

As Pamela spoke the object in her hand, a tiny seed that began to grow and then bloomed into a full grown rose. Seeing the spectacular and amazing transformation happen before their eyes the people fled from her reach and coward away behind anything they could get cover from; it was almost as if they were petrified of them?


End file.
